Bullies & Injuries
by Heamic08
Summary: This is the sequel to A Bully. If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it. Anyway, this takes place 3 weeks after the hospital stuff. You got to read to find out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally: Bullies & Injuries

By: Heamic08

AN: This is the Sequel to Austin and Ally: A Bully, FYI. Anyway, hope this is good! This will start 3 weeks after the incident. You need to read the first one before you read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally :( I do own Jack, Hank and Caesar though.

"Hey Ally. Listen, after school, want to come over to my house?" Asked an incredibly cute, Austin Moon.

"Sure. I'll meet you at your locker. Love you!" Ally Dawson answered, kissing her boyfriend. It was three weeks after the incident that ended Austin up in the hospital. It was finally last period. She didn't have a lot of classes with Austin. Only two out of all seven periods.

"Remember, read page 71-80. It's due tomorrow." The teacher said while the bell rang.

"Ally! I finally get to see you!" Austin said, leaning up against Ally's locker.

"Yup. Listen, Trish and Dez are going to Dez's house to hang out or something. Wouldn't they make a great couple?" Ally asked, packing her books into her backpack.

"Duh." Austin said, smiling. Just then, Austin's smile turned into a frown. Behind Ally came 'The Crew.'

"Hey Austin. Listen, we gotta talk to ya for a minute… In private. Make your scrawny girlfriend go away." Jack Baxter said, the leader of the group.

"She's not scrawny! And no one orders for my girlfriend to go away!" Austin said, standing up for Ally.

"Fine. We'll make her go away." Caesar Black said, grabbing one of Ally's arms while Hank Stump grabbed the other one. Jack, Caesar, and Hank all wore black.

"Stop! It's me you want to beat up, ok?" Austin said, grabbing Ally away from Caesar and Hank.

"Yea… We're gonna beat you up EVEN more! You told Ally that we were beating you up!" Jack said, cracking his knuckles.

"No… No I didn't! I just told her someone was beating me up! Not you guys!" Austin said, backing up against a locker. Jack got right next to Austin and lifted him off the ground by his shirt collar.

"Tomorrow! Meet me at the gym after school! Got it?" Jack asked. Austin quickly nodded. Jack threw Austin up against the lockers really hard, then walked away with his crew.

"Austin! Are you ok?" Ally asked, worried.

"Fine." Austin said. He got up and walked toward the front doors of the school. "Are you still coming to my house?"

"Yea. Listen, we need to talk." Ally said. She pulled Austin over to a bench outside of the school.

"Listen, I'm really worried about you. Those people are really rough. I just don't want you to almost die again!" Ally said, tears almost pouring out of her eyes.

"Ally, I swear I won't let it happen again." Austin said, wiping the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Do you believe me?" He asked, after he had kissed her.

"Yea." She replied, smiling.

AN: Stupid way to end it, I know. I'm already thinking about the next chapter, so it might be uploaded tonight. Just really busy since my birthday is today. Won't be at home tomorrow so I won't be able to write… Anyway, Please R&R!

~~Heamic08~~


	2. The new Ally Dawson

**Austin and Ally: Bullies & Injuries**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey y'all! If you have read my bio or my other stories, you should know that I'm trying to update almost all my stories today and tomorrow before my vacation. I will most likely be going on a 3 or 4 week hiatus. I will still write stories, but I might not be able to post them. Anyway, this probably won't be all that good, so please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but I do own my OC's!**

**Ally's POV**

Finally! The end of school for the day! Sonic Boom, here I come! I walk over to my locker and see Austin at his. Jack, Caesar, and Hank were there, too. I could hear what they were saying.

"Listen, Mr. Austin Moon, I don't really wanna have to kill you, but if you don't stay away from Ally, I will. GOT IT?" Jack screamed at him. Austin nervously nodded and shut his locker and walked away. Then, Jack and his crew came over to me.

"Hey Ally." He said nervously. What is his deal?

"Hey. I don't really like you, so why are you over here?" I tried to ask politely.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that, I kind of like you." Jack said. WHOA! He liked me? But I was going out with Austin!

"Well, that's really sweet, but I'm going out with Austin." I explained to him. He came closer to me and I backed into my locker.

"LISTEN Ms. Perfect, you dump Austin. Unless, you want pretty boy to get hurt?" He asked me. I shook my head no fast.

"Good. Then, go break up with him, and come by my house afterwards." He said. He gave me his phone number and where he lived and left. I sighed. This was not going to be easy. I walked over to Austin and sat down next to him.

"Austin, can we talk?" I asked, nervously.

"Umm… Sure. Just make it quick." He said.

I sighed before I started to talk, "Austin, this is really hard to say, but, I like someone better than you. We need to break up." He looked at me for a few seconds then looked down at his hands.

"Ok. I'm sorry it didn't work out." He replied softly. He looked up at me and I saw tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Can we still be friends?" I asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry, it would just be kind of awkward." He said , and stood up and walked away. I sighed and headed to Jack's house.

When I got there, I knocked on Jack's door.

"Hey Jack." I said.

"Hey Ally. Now, I wanted you to come over so I can give you your outfit." He said.

"My outfit?" I asked.

"Yea. You're going to have to dress like us now." He said. He handed me an all-black outfit. It was a black skirt with black hose, black shoes, a black short sleeve shirt, black gloves, and a black hair band. I sighed. I went into his bathroom and tried it on.

"Man babe. You look good." He said.

"Hey, I actually like this look on me." I said. Maybe the new Ally Dawson wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**AN: Ok, sorry it's so short. Updating all my stories so, most of the chapters are short. Anyway, please R&R! Thanks! Have a great week and summer!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
